La lista
by okusak
Summary: Rick Castle es mujeriego, infantil, extrovertido y muchas cosas más que está dispuesto a cambiar por cierta musa. ¿Lo conseguirá? Situado en la segunda temporada.
1. Chapter 1

_Situado en la segunda temporada._

* * *

_LA LISTA_

_Prólogo_

Sus pies se desplazaban con fluidez por las aceras neoyorkinas, siguiendo los pasos acelerados de los tacones de su compañera. -¡Beckett! -exclamó en forma de aviso con el aire que le quedaba, pero ella ni si quiera le prestó atención. -¡Es un correcaminos!- pensó el hombre que la acompañaba, chocándose con los obstáculos y la gente que ella sí esquivaba. Estaba claro, correr no era lo suyo, y menos detrás de un individuo que parecía tener un turbo en el culo. ¿Por qué no dejaba de hacer cosas malas y se dedicaba al atletismo?

-¡Castle, que se nos escapa! -chilló la detective a más de veinte metros de distancia de su presa.

Y era verdad, el _"malo malito"_ -como Rick lo había bautizado- cruzaba la carretera saltando encima de los coches que pararon, de milagro, para no atropellarle. Kate llegó un poco más tarde e hizo lo mismo con gran agilidad; Castle se estampó contra el primer coche.

La gente exclamó tras ver como el escritor arroyaba el auto, literalmente, por no saltar a tiempo, y luego le daba una patada resentido. -¡Coche malo, coche malo! -lo regañó.

-¡Castle! -le devolvió a la realidad la voz de Kate. Ya casi no se le veía.

Rick soltó una última cachetada al capó y se fue mientras el conductor lo insultaba por la ventanilla. Cuando llegó a la otra acera, se limitó a seguir la voz de Beckett entre el barullo de la gente. Ya no la veía, aunque el sonido de su voz se iba haciendo más fuerte a cada paso que daba. Una de dos, o su detective tenía unos pulmones de oro incluso corriendo detrás de un ferrari, o se estaba acercando a ella.

La respuesta llegó cuando ojeó en la lejanía a un corrillo de personas mirando hacia un punto en el suelo. Rick sonrió deduciendo la causa de tanto espectáculo. Llegó al centro de atención de media calle y se hizo un hueco entre los espectadores. Kate esposaba al sospechoso mientras lo retenía en el suelo, sentada sobre su espalda.

-¡Ya era hora! -replicó la inspectora desde su "asiento". -¿Tenías que llegar tan tarde? -continuó, apretando las esposas del detenido al tiempo que este se quejaba. Seguramente lo dejó sin muñecas.

-No es culpa mía que os apasione correr tanto. -se defendió intentando recuperar el aire perdido, haciendo grandes esfuerzos para mantenerse en pié. Luego no pudo evitar expulsar el poco oxigeno recuperado con una ladeada sonrisa. -Pero tranquila, la próxima vez traigo unos de esos patines molones con ruedecitas de colores que...

Kate lo fulminó con la mirada.

-O puedo ponerme en forma. -rectificó con la boca pequeña.

Beckett revoloteó los ojos. -No estaría mal. -contestó, poniendo al detenido en pié para poder llevarlo al coche, que precisamente quedaba bastante lejos. -Apuntalo en tu lista de "cosas que mejorar". -ironizó. -Ya sabes, al lado de ayudar a tu compañera a hacer el papeleo, obedecer un poco más, mejorar tu modestia y controlar tus ansias de ligues entre otras cosas. -le sonrió con los ojos entreabiertos, incriminándolo. -Más de uno lo agradecería, créeme.

Rick abrió la boca en un gesto inequívoco de sorpresa que no pudo evitar hasta que la detective pasó a su lado, haciéndose paso entre la gente. Y allí se quedó, con los ojos fijos en su caminar y la boca entre abierta, como hacía tres años atrás. Quizás, y solo quizás, no era tan descabellado lo que le estaba diciendo.

_Continuará_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**"Papeleo"**_

Monos con espadas, sardinas voladoras, zombies vegetarianos, calamares con miedo al limón... De todas las barbaridades que habían pasado por su cabeza, aquella, la que aún no se atrevía ni a nombrar por miedo al qué dirán, era su preferida. Quizás por eso sonrió mientras escribía. Ahora sí que se divertía tecleando en su ordenador, no como en sus últimas novelas. Lejos quedaba ya aquella vieja conversación con Gina y su "_Antes escribir era divertido, ahora es como trabajar."._ Aunque, en si, lo que mostraba la pantalla de su portátil era muy distinto a sus acostumbrados best sellers. Más bien parecía una lista de la compra.

-Uno, dos, tres... -numeró uno a uno todos los puntos que había organizado por orden de importancia, con detalles escuetos y concisos de lo que abarcaba cada... ¿idea? No sabía como nombrarlo, locura quizás.

-¿Nikky Heat? -preguntó una vozecilla asomándose por la puerta del despacho. Su padre la reconoció al instante, levantando la mirada para sonreír al manojo de pelos alborotados de su pelirroja. La chica bostezó.

-No. -contestó él, con una energía insólita para esas horas de la mañana.

-¿Estás escribiendo otra novela?

El tono de la pelirroja surgió escéptico y sorprendido, pero su padre pareció omitir aquel sutil detalle.

-No. -repitió el monosílabo alargándolo más de lo debido.

Alexis rebufó negando con la cabeza. -¿Entonces? -se cruzó de brazos.

-Tan solo escribía.

-Ya... -lo escrutó con la mirada.

Él le mostró todos su dientes para después levantarse de la silla alargando los brazos, estirándolos hacia arriba con un audible bostezo.

-A veces viene bien escribir por escribir. -contestó con la boca entre abierta. -Deberías probarlo.

-Eso díselo a Gina. -rebufó ella, acercándose al escritorio de su padre. Pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el portátil, el escritor la abrazó por los hombros, arrastrándola hacia el comedor. -¡Papá! ¿Qué haces? Quiero ver...

El aludido le tocó la barriga, acercando su oído para improvisar una enorme "o" en su boca.

-¿No tienes hambre? ¡Mira, pero si te rugen las tripas! Vamos a desayunar algo.

Y entre gritos de "¡Papá!", "¡Lo digo en serio!", "Suéltame o... ¡No, no! ¡Chocotillas no!", Richard Castle cerró la puerta de su despacho, y mientras sus voces se perdían por el pasillo, la luz del portátil iluminaba su estudio con un puñado de palabras y un título en la cabecera:

"La lista _(Cosas por mejorar)_"

* * *

Metió una moneda en la máquina, pulsó el botón conveniente y, cuando el ruido se lo indicó, se agachó para coger la bebida seleccionada. Destapó la botella y bebió un poco antes de marcharse hacia su mesa. Sus tacones resonaron entre el caminar de los demás policías, visiblemente más ajetreados y desesperados que los suyos. Siguió su camino y se sentó frente a su escritorio, ante ese cementerio de papeles que le arrancaban más de un suspiro de resignación.

-Montañas de documentos, el ordenador echando humo, paz, tranquilidad, ningún café sobre la mesa... Como se nota que no tenemos ningún caso. -le sorprendió la voz de Esposito a sus espaldas.

Kate dio un saltito para luego darse la vuelta. El detective le sonrió desde una posición más elevada, donde la mirada asesina de la detective perdió eficacia.

-Dime que tienes algún caso. -rogó ella.

-No, lo siento, pero al parecer hoy no aparecerá cierto escritor.

Kate rebufó. -Vale. -dijo, dándole la espalda a su compañero para coger la botella recién comprada. Esposito sonrió a sus espaldas y caminó hacia su mesa, sentándose lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla. -Deja de mirarme y trabaja. -replicó ella con su tono autoritario, dando unos sorbos a su botella antes de dejarla sobre la mesa. Luego se centró en los papeles. Ni se molestó en levantar la vista para visualizar la sonrisa torcida del detective.

-Lo echas de menos. -aseguró.

Ahora sí, Kate levantó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entre abiertos. -En sus sueños. -soltó con una calma que Esposito identificó de auto impuesta.

Él detective río y Kate rebufó, centrándose de nuevo en su ordenador. O esa era la idea hasta que alguien habló a su espalda.

-Jefa, será mejor que aumentes tu dosis de café. Montgomeri dice que intentemos terminar el pap... -Kate golpeó su mesa y giró su silla de ruedas para fulminarlo con la misma mirada asesina con la que había saludado a Esposito, pero esta vez funcionó. Ryan tragó saliva. -¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. -dijo ella, volviendo a mover su silla, centrándose en el papeleo, como si no hubiera sucedido nada. Ryan la observó y luego miró a su compañero, que gestualizó un poco sutil "_Castle, tío, Castle."_ -¿Castle? -leyó él en voz alta, arrepintiéndose al instante. Kate ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, mirándolo por debajo de sus pestañas con un "_Sigue y te mato"_ grabado en sus ojos.

El instinto de supervivencia de Ryan le dijo que lo mejor era caminar hacia su escritorio y sentarse. Y eso hizo.

Kate cogió la botella de agua, la abrió y observó la silla bacía de Castle. ¿Echarlo de menos? Eso significaría aguantar sus chistes malos, su aire infantil, sus ligoteos, sus teorías descabelladas, su fobia al papeleo...

Un sonido similar al que hacen los niños cuando beben zumo la distrajo. Levantó la mirada y vio a Esposito beber en su taza de café sin mirarla, pero con una media sonrisa en la cara.

Kate cerró la botella de agua estrujando el plástico en su proceso y la dejó sobre la mesa, chasqueando sus dientes antes de volver a teclear con insistencia.

Por su puesto que no lo echaba de menos.

* * *

Castle salió del ascensor con una sonrisa en los labios, el pecho erguido, la cabeza alta y dos cafés en sus manos. Las miradas de Ryan y Esposito se posaron en él en cuanto pasó por delante de sus mesas. Él los saludó con un "Hola" escueto y paró frente al escritorio de la detective, dejando los cafés sobre la madera.

-Buenos días detective.

Como si de un espejismo se tratara, la aludida levantó su cabeza lentamente, abriendo la boca como sus compañeros antes de elevar una ceja.

-¿Castle?

Con una sonrisa más amplia de lo habitual, el escritor se aplanó la camisa antes de sentarse en su ya agenciada silla. -Buenos días detective... -repitió por si no le había escuchado. -¿Qué tal el día? -se acercó más a su mesa, analizando con la vista la pila de documentos que acorralaban su escritorio como un muro.

Kate no se dio cuenta de ese repentino interés por el papeleo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Castle? -atinó a decir cuando pudo mover la boca. -No hay ningún caso. -miró hacia los cafés mordiéndose el labio. Ella no se dio cuenta, pero Castle estaba demasiado ocupado contando las columnas de documentos como para mirarla.

-Lo se, sino me hubieras llamado.

Escuchó responder al escritor y ella extendió la mano hacia uno de los cafés, acariciando el recipiente antes de cogerlo. Retiró el plástico que hacía de tapa, acercó el baso a su nariz y olfateó ese aroma a cafeína que tanto necesitaba. En un gesto inconsciente, sus ojos pasearon por un momento de la botella de agua, que descansaba al lado de la pantalla del ordenador; a Esposito quien había dejado su sorpresa inicial para sonreírla de medio lado.

La detective revoloteó los ojos antes de dar un sorbo a su café, haciendo que la sonrisa de Esposito se acentuara.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -preguntó el escritor.

Kate escupió el café, tosiendo estruendosamente mientras apartaba la silla del escritorio.

-¿Qué? -logró decir con una mano en la boca. Pero en vez de escuchar un _"Era broma"_ o un _"Escuchaste mal detective"_ lo vio encogerse de hombros.

-Qué si necesitas ayuda con el papeleo. -repitió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Kate dejó el café sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos momentáneamente, contando mentalmente hasta cinco antes de abrir sus parpados. Castle seguía con su sonrisa de niño pequeño.

-Déjalo Castle, te harás daño. -consiguió decir al cabo del rato, arrastrando su silla hacia el escritorio.

Por toda respuesta, Castle gimoteó.

-Oh detective, no me deje así... -Kate lo fulminó con la mirada. -Lo digo en serio, quiero ayudar. -se justificó él sin una pizca del tono irónico que Kate esperaba.

Desviando su vista hacia la mesa de sus compañeros atónitos, ella ponderó la posibilidad.

-¿Esto también es para documentarte? -elevó su ceja en su ya típico gesto de "no te creo, justifícate".

-Puede ser... -contestó con una media sonrisa. Kate volvió a mirar a sus compañeros, como queriendo verificar lo que estaba ocurriendo y los vio asentir repetidas veces.

Desprendida de la sorpresa inicial, Kate se mordió el labio antes de alcanzar una pila de documentos y extendérselos a él. Una oportunidad así no se podía desperdiciar.

* * *

Montgomeri miró el reloj de su despacho antes de apagar su ordenador. Las nueve y media. Ryan y Esposito ya habían terminando con sus últimos informes como les había ordenado, así que supuso que a Beckett le quedaría poco. -Hora de irse a casa. -se auto ordenó levantándose para luego ponerse su chaqueta oscura. Pero cuando estaba por abrochar los botones de dicha prenda, unos gritos lo alertaron.

Con su instinto policial puesto en marcha, Roy desenfundó su pistola y arroyó la puerta para apuntar hacia la zona de los gritos. Pero no tardó en bajar el arma.

-¿Pero qué...?

A lo lejos, una exasperada Kate gritaba con desespero a cierto escritor, quien intentaba por todos los medios frotar una servilleta sobre los documentos esparramados por la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? -preguntó más audiblemente esta vez, atrayendo la atención de toda la sala.

Ante la visión de su superior, Kate elevó una pila de papeles marrones y señaló hacia el escritor. -¡Derramó café encima!

Castle abrió la boca antes de negar con la cabeza.

-¡Fue sin querer! ¡El baso estaba mal colocado, fue cosa suya! -señaló al aludido tumbado entre el manojo de documentos ilegibles.

-¿Y a quién se le ocurre dejarlo encima de los papeles? -lo acusó Kate achicando los ojos.

Rick abrió la boca con un: -¿Me culpas a mí?

-¡Basta ya! -los interrumpió Montgomeri, quien seguía con su pistola desenfundada. Ambos lo miraron sin pronunciar palabra. -Castle, vuelve a casa y descansa. -ordenó.

-Pero...

-Ahora. -volvió a usar su tono firme. Tras un suspiro de derrota, Castle cogió su chaqueta y se despidió caminando hacia el ascensor. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, Kate se sentó en su asiento soltando un largo suspiro. -Tendrás que terminar el papeleo sola. -escuchó la voz de Montgomeri mientras este enfundaba su arma. -Lo quiero para mañana. -dijo, antes de caminar hacia la misma dirección que había seguido Castle.

Y allí se quedó Kate, sola ante un ejercito de papeles con olor a cafeína.

-Yo lo mato.

_Continuará_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**  
Harás ejercicio

El despertador sonó cuando el sol aun no se había decidido a dejarse ver. Richard Castle se incorporó de golpe, haciendo a un lado las sábanas para correr hacia el despacho, pero a mitad del camino paró dando un manotazo al despertador para que dejara de sonar. Luego caminó hacia el despacho luciendo sus boxes de seda.

Se sentó en su silla de cuero marrón y abrió su portátil, encendiéndolo. El sonido de inicio invadió la habitación mientras él repiqueteaba los dedos en la madera de la mesa. -Vamos, vamos. -apremió sin paciencia al ordenador. Y este pareció hacerle caso, pues cinco segundos después todos los iconos del escritorio habían cargado mostrando multitud de carpetas y documentos sueltos. Pero él solo desplazó el ratón hacia una de las carpetas, una llamada _"Locuras"_, luego la abrió, y entre fotos de su hija y él haciendo el tonto encontró un documento en concreto, uno titulado _"La lista"_.

Seleccionó el documento, abriéndolo para ver una lista con el primer punto en negrita _"Ayudar con el papeleo"_. Tras un suspiro, Castle tachó dicho punto y puso un_"Fracaso"_ al lado. Porque eso había resultado ser ese punto de la lista, un simple y nefasto fracaso.

Desde ese incidente con el café, cuyas consecuencias obligaron a Kate a quedarse sin dormir y llevar un día de retraso con el papeleo, la detective no había cruzado con él más de cuatro palabras justas. Y ya había pasado una semana.

Viendo el panorama, Castle había optado por no pasarse por comisaría hasta que hubiera un caso, pero los asesinos estaban de vacaciones y él no podía estar quieto, tenía que hacer algo para intentar arreglar la situación o entretenerse un rato. Y para eso estaba el punto dos de la lista.

Con una sonrisa y un _"Lo lograré"_ con levantamiento de puños incluido, echó una última ojeada a dicho punto y cerró la tapa del portátil.

Y mientras el reloj de la mesita sumaba un minuto más, Rick se levantó, caminó hacia su habitación y abrió las puertas de su armario. -¿Dónde estás, dónde estás? -escrutó todas las prendas una a una, descartando sus habituales trajes y camisas hasta que lo encontró, allí, en el rincón más escondido del cubículo.

-¡Por fin!

* * *

Martha entró al loft intentando no hacer ruido, pero, irónicamente, un sonoro golpe resonó en la otra punta de la planta. La actriz corrió hacia el ruido y al llegar a la habitación de su hijo se encontró la luz encendida, la cama bacía y unas piernas sobresaliendo por debajo de ella.

-¿Richard?

Otro golpe sonoro retumbó por la habitación. Castle salió de debajo de la cama, sentándose en el suelo con las manos en la cabeza y un evidente gesto de dolor.

-¿Madre? ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó al cabo del rato él, frotándose la cabeza.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué hacías tú ahí? -señaló el espació que había entre la cama y el suelo.

Rick se levantó del suelo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Busco algo... -dijo él volviendo a agacharse para mirar debajo de la cama.

-¿Qué buscas?

-Las deportivas.

Su madre lo miró con la boca entre abierta, dándose cuenta del chándal que portaba su hijo.

-¿Esas que tanto presumes de tener pero nunca usas? -dijo ella cuando aceptó la situación tan... atípica.

Rick elevó su cabeza para achicar sus ojos hacia ella.

-Sí que las uso.

-Ya, ya... -la actriz negó con la cabeza, gestualizando con sus manos. -De todas formas, las pusiste arriba, en una caja con...

No pudo terminar la frase, su hijo se levantó como un rayo, corriendo escaleras arriba. Martha observó la reacción del escritor con las cejas levantadas y, solo cuando desapareció de su vista, se atrevió a adivinar.

-Beckett. -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros para caminar hacia su habitación con una sonrisa.

* * *

A quince manzanas de su loft, Richard Castle arrastró sus pies hacia la farola más cercana, dejando su frente sudorosa sobre ésta antes de intentar acompasar su respiración.

La gente pasaba por su lado mirándolo y cuchicheando cosas a las que él no prestó atención. Es más, ni si quiera le importó las risas que escuchaba de fondo, solo quería y necesitaba acompasar su respiración, tranquilizar la locomotora que tenía por corazón y conseguir aire, mucho aire para sus pulmones.

Salido de la nada, y sin invitación, un perro se acercó a la farola para olfatearla con intención.

Rick gruñó con fuerza, mostrándole los dientes.

-Mía... -jadeó el escritor abrazando a la farola, aquél soporte improvisado que lo mantenía en pié.

El animal levantó las orejas en cuanto escuchó el gruñido, inclinó su cabecita blanca hacia un lado y ladró moviendo la cola, Castle le contestó con otro ladrido. Su dueño, distraído hasta el momento con su teléfono móvil, cogió al perro en brazos y tras una mirada de asombro hacia el escritor, salió de allí sin mirar atrás.

Castle suspiró aun jadeando y volvió a posar su cabeza en la farola, cerrando los ojos.

Minutos después, cuando su reloj marcó las siete y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, Rick se separó un poco de la farola, mirando hacia su derecha, al camino de vuelta a casa. Quizás ya era hora de volver al loft.

Pero cuando dio un paso hacia su objetivo algo le hizo mirar brevemente hacia la derecha. Y la vio.

Kate Beckett corría a unos quince metros de distancia, con su vista clavada al frente y su coleta ondeando al viento.

Como en una de esas decisiones difíciles que uno debe tomar en su vida, Castle miró hacia el camino de vuelta a casa y luego a ella, a la mujer que no veía desde hacía una semana. Y decidió hacer un sacrificio.

* * *

-¿Pero esta mujer no se cansa? -jadeó Castle a cuarenta metros de la detective. La aludida seguía en su ritmo rápido, sin inmutarse, mirando al frente como los caballos sin dejar de pisar con fuerza el camino de tierra de aquella zona de Central Park.

¿Y él? Él insistía en seguirla como un suicida, empeorando su cansancio.

Quizás era una tontería. Pensaba Castle con las pocas neuronas que funcionaban en su escaseo de oxígeno. Correr detrás de ella solo para verla, sin atreverse a acercarse por si le pegaba un tiro debía ser una tontería, porque no tenía sentido.

Sin pensárselo más, Castle frenó en seco, sentándose en mitad del camino de tierra, haciendo que una bicicleta pasara por su lado, rozándole. El chico de la bicicleta tocó el timbre rosa, curiosamente ridículo y le grito un -¡Casi te mato! -pero el escritor, solo atinó a mirar al cielo con las manos apoyadas en la tierra.

-Ya estoy muerto... -siseó ahogadamente, cerrando los ojos.

La gente siguió pasando por su lado, diciendo blasfemias y cosas por el estilo. Pero él no les hizo ni caso, se concentró en recuperar el aire que tanto anhelaba sin pensar en la detective; en su enfado; en los siete días que llevaba ignorándolo; en los posibles días que seguiría sin verla...

Por inercia, sus ojos se abrieron para mirar hacia el camino que ella había seguido y la vio, la vio hablando con un cachas de turno.

Ella reía de algún chiste malo que había hecho el individuo y este, vestido con un chándal similar al de ella, hizo un gesto hacia una dirección en concreto y ella asintió. El cachas reanudó su marcha y Kate lo siguió, riéndose. La boca de Castle se comprimió con fuerza apretando la mandíbula cuando, sin ton ni son, musculman aminoró su marcha imperceptiblemente para mirarle el culo a Kate.

Levantándose de golpe, Castle corrió a marcha forzada para no perderlos de vista. Ahora ya no era una tontería seguir corriendo.

* * *

Un cuarto de hora después, cuando la ira hacia musculman estaba subiendo a limites insospechados, algo pasó. Escondiéndose detrás de uno de los muchos árboles de la zona, Castle vio como Kate paraba su marcha haciendo un gesto con la mano antes de coger su móvil y saludar con su ya típico _"Beckett"_. Y aunque Castle no podía escucharla con claridad, supo quien la llamaba cuando la detective hizo un gesto de despedida hacia musculman, gestualizando con sus labios un _"Lo siento, trabajo."_ que musculitos contestó con un encogimiento de hombros y un adiós simple.

Y allí se quedó Castle, detrás del árbol, sonriendo como un tonto mientras la detective caminaba en dirección opuesta a musculman, hablando con Esposito de lo que Castle adivinó que sería un nuevo caso.

Pero la sonrisa del escritor duró cinco segundos, lo que tardó en escuchar a la detective.

-¿Llamar a Castle? -dijo entre dientes. -Deja que me mentalice primero.

Rick miró a la detective con pánico en lo ojos, pero esta siguió con lo suyo hasta desaparecer de su vista. Estaba claro, hizo bien en seguirla de lejos.

* * *

Kate golpeaba la punta sus dedos sobre el volante de su coche. Su vista estaba clavada en la acera de en frente, donde se suponía que debía aparecer el sospechoso. Llevaban todo el día con el caso y, con un poco de suerte, quizás esta vez tenían al malo. Sería todo un récord y un alivio a la vez. Así cerraban el caso, hacían el papeleo y podía mandar a Castle a casa.

Castle...

Su vista se desvió al asiento del copiloto, ese asiento que ahora permanecía desierto, y sus pensamientos se volcaron en Castle y en el enfado que aun mantenía sobre él.

Esposito y Ryan se habían reído durante toda la semana de ella y su _"mala idea"_ de dejar que Castle la ayudara con el papeleo. Así que nada más ver a Castle aparecer con sus dos tazas de cafés caminando hacia la escena del crimen, rechazó el baso de cafeína que tantos dolores de cabeza le había creado con el papeleo, y dividió la investigación en dos grupos para poner al escritor con los detectives. Por lo que apenas había visto a Castle.

En algún momento del día, Kate había pensado que quizás estaba exagerando un poco, pero solía retirar ese pensamiento con rapidez.

Él se lo había buscado.

Levantó su muñeca y miró su reloj. Las siete de la tarde. Tenía que estar por aparecer, si es que aparecía. En eso pensaba hasta que unos golpes en la ventanilla del copiloto la distrajeron.

Dando un pequeño salto, giró la cabeza hacia el asiento del copiloto y lo vio. Castle estaba semi agachado, golpeando el cristal con su mano izquierda mientras que con la otra sujetaba un par de vasos de café y una bolsa.

-Los chicos me han echado de coche y me preguntaba si...

Un chasquido se escuchó por todo el auto y Castle miró a la parte baja de la ventanilla. Había puesto el pestillo.

-Kate... -gimió él haciendo el morrito típico de niño de nueve años. Pero ella mantenía su vista hacia adelante, ignorándolo. -Te he traído café.

Kate lo miró de reojo.

-Mira, como a ti te gusta. De tu tienda favorita, con un terrón de azúcar y uno de vainilla. -señaló el recipiente, moviéndolo levemente. Kate se mordió el labio inferior. Llevaba todo el día sin café en las venas. -Y también tengo... -con la mano libre sacó una magdalena de la bolsa que tenía debajo del brazo. -Algo para picar.

Tras un suspiró de resignación, Kate quitó el pestillo dejando entrar a un Castle feliz.

-Gracias. -dijo este, sentándose en el asiento. Pero antes de que pudiera acomodarse del todo, Kate extendió un brazo hacia él, sin mirarlo.

-Dame.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Castle le pasó lo que le pedía con cuidado. Kate recibió el recipiente para abrirlo aspirando su aroma. Y no tardó en darle un sorbo con los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió de nuevo Castle lo miraba por debajo de sus pestañas, extendiéndole la bolsa de magdalenas y Kate aceptó la ofrenda.

Y ahí estuvieron los dos, en un silencio cómodo que presagiaba una reconciliación inminente. O al menos eso esperaba Castle, pero Kate no parecía querer dar su brazo a torcer.

-Por cierto... -siseó Kate al cabo del rato, sin mirarlo. Rick la observó con un trozo de magdalena en la boca. -La próxima vez que salgas a correr usa música, ayuda. -sonrió de medio lado y Castle se ahogó con la magdalena.

_Continuará_


End file.
